Moth's Wings
by Ambssss
Summary: "I knew him as the boy that was loud, obnoxious, and definitely not well liked. But, as I got to meet him, I knew he was just misunderstood..." Includes the same characteristics as well as characters, however does not the include the same basis of the story line for Fruits Basket. Rated 'M' for later chapters. Contains lyrics. Potential Series.
1. Chapter 1

I peered around the room, looking for any other students or even the sight of my friends, however I was the only one in the room. I was always the first one to school, I am sure it confused the teachers. Why would any other student want to be here this early when they could sleep in? It was all a long story and a constant conflict that I was dealing with by myself. But, being a constant burden to my family, I could not handle their reaction while seeing me still in the house in the early morning.

Besides, sitting in the classroom in the mornings was not as bad as it sounded. I got the peacefulness of quiet and the early morning view of the city from my desk. I wondered if anyone else was looking at the same view in awe like I was. I smiled softly and closing my eyes to my definition of a perfect life. I imagined something that was far away from reality, where my mother would still be alive and happy with my father, just perfectly in love. I imagined me there, happy to see them happy and well, everything that I have always wanted.

My eyes jumped open as the sound of the door being opened and slammed shut, harshly. Before looking at the door, I looked at my watch. It was too early for anyone to even be here yet. I peered up at the boy I never seen before, he must be new.

"First day and I am already dealing with that damn Yuki, always trying to embarrass me," he mumbled underneath his breath. His eyes were closed tightly in frustration, his orange hair perfectly, yet messily shaped on his tan cheek bones. I felt a nervous sensation in my stomach and I quickly looked away as his eyes began to open. "Oh, I did not know anybody else was in here."

I felt myself get heated slightly, "Sorry… I uh… can leave?"

"Why would you do that?" As I looked over at him, I saw a confused look on his face.

"Right, sorry." He groaned as he took a seat near the other side of the room. I must have angered him. I looked back outside, but it was not the same. I did not feel peaceful anymore. I felt a strange sense of nervousness and like if I even moved then he would think I was weird. I felt his eyes burying in my back, yet I wondered if I turned around if he would actually be staring at me.

He said 'Yuki' though with such anger. I felt slightly puzzled by that. Everyone loved Sohma-san, even though Sohma-san did not really associate himself with the rest of the students outside of school. All of the girls found him dreamy and all of the guys found him really cool. I never once heard anything bad about him; it left me wondering why there is was such an issue. I knew that I would never found out, so I tried to ignore it.

I waited for someone else to enter, I prayed for one of my friends to enter. I wanted anybody to help me ease my anxiety. With the luck, the door opens right on time to my two friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. They smile as they come up to me. I smile back at them, waving to them. They both look at the boy sitting at the desk with slight interest and confusion.

"Who is the kid?" Uo-chan softly asked at me, but not softly enough as I notice him shift in his chair then looking away. I shrug my shoulders to decline my knowledge. She takes another glance at him, then turning back to me. "How was your weekend, Tohru?"

I smiled at her, "It was really good!"

"That's always good to hear," Hana-chan smiled softly at me.

More people came in to start our school day; I could not help to notice how Sohma-san entered the room. His face filled with supple elegance. He looked over at the boy with the orange hair and I noticed something that I never saw on his face before. It was pure disappointment and anger. However, it quickly changed to a sweet smile as he then took his seat. He looked at me, looking at him. I quickly turned away, wondering if he noticed.

The final bell rang and I sat on my desk, getting my things together before leaving. I was always the first one here, the last one to leave.

"Honda-san, how are you doing?" My eyes began to become wide as I looked quickly up at the purple-haired boy that stood in front of me. He had the loveliest smile spread across his face and I could nearly see the girls from the hallway staring angrily at me.

Jumping out of my seat, I laugh nervously. "I am good, thank you for asking!"

"I just heard what happened. I tried to make it appoint to ask you how you were holding up, sorry for your lost." Sohma-san picked up my books, handing them to me as he then walked out of the classroom with me following him.

"Thank you, things have been good. I have a family who is treating me well throughout it all." I answer back at him.

"That's always go…" His reply trails off as the orange haired boy walks passed him, they interlock in eye contact. It is nothing but unpleasing.

"Is everything okay with you, Sohma-san?"

"Yes, my cousin came to live with us… it has been tough to get used to." He laughed nervously, "We don't exactly get along."

"Oh, I hope it gets better for you both." It was strange having a conversation with Sohma-san, after all of these years, I felt intimidated to even speak to him because he seemed like he would never associated with me. However, there seemed to be a sparkle in his eyes as he talked. I wondered if it was his personality, but it felt nice and for once, I was not nervous while talking to someone new.

"Thank you, Honda-san. I must go now. I hope things continue going well." With that, he turned the opposite direction and walked away.

The girls continue to watch and I hear a sudden gossip, "He only talked to her because of her accident. Everyone knows she is dumb and dull. Yuki-chan just feels pity for a girl like that. He could do so much better, like me." I hoped that I did not embarrass Sohma-san.

"Nobody goes for petty, annoying girls like you," My eyes became wide as I turned around to the orange haired boy.

The girls became furious, "Oh well, you are disagree to the Sohma name, Kyo. You have no class."

He smirked as he walked passed them, he looked up at me slightly only to turn away. I quickly walked away, before someone got angry at me for eavesdropping. Today did not feel ordinary. It felt off and sort of like a dream. I just knew that I will remember Kyo Sohma and the kind act that he just did for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, you are home already?" I got immediately as I walked into my house. My cousin slouched on the doorway. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down before speaking and making a bigger mess. I was not usually the one with a sharp tongue, but even I had to stop myself sometimes.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding on something, but it is dinner time, I thought grandfather would want me home," I simply smiled at me, in the nicest way possible.

"Please, he only feels pity for you. You don't HAVE to come home, I'm sure no one would even notice if you were gone," he smirked at me, in such an evil way.

I continued to smile, "I am glad… I wouldn't want anyone to worry about me if I disappeared."

"Humph, you sure are dumb."

My grandfather appeared behind my cousin, sneakily. "Daughter! Control your son. He is making my poor Tohru feel bad."

"You are always sticking up for your poor Tohru," my aunt came out of the kitchen, hands strictly at her hips as her eyebrows pointed together.

"I would stick up for your son, if it was the other way around, but it isn't. I will not tolerate someone speaking for me nor will I tolerate conflict going on in this house. Now, please, Tohru join us for dinner and hopefully you both will keep your ill comments to yourself." My grandfather exited along with my aunt, for a long moment my cousin looked at me then with a groan, he exited into other room.

I slowly took off my jacket and went into the already set up dining table, then sitting down on my knees. I felt nervous, like I usually did every night I sat here. My grandfather would always try to make small talk and ask about our days, trying to fix something that was already broken. I imagined before I came to live with them, they would have nice evenings. I felt bad for whatever pain and burden I caused them. I just did not know what to do to fix it, I felt utterly hopeless.

I went up to my room after helping my grandfather clean the dishes. It was the same thing every night. I would do all of my studying and homework. I would then talk to my mother's picture, telling her absolutely everything that happened that day. I did not know whether she could hear me or not, but I always imagined at the end of me speaking to her, she would always tell me, _'_Better days are coming, just stay strong._'_

I closed my eyes at the end of the night, expecting the usual peaceful blissful, however something deeper came out of it. It was something stronger, something that I would never imagine, and it was like something that I would never expect to think of. It was something hidden in the depths of my curiosity and my fears. A dream that would leave me on the verge of jumping awake, but I was wondering what would come next.

_I heard strange music somewhere far away, but the lyrics of the song I heard clearly like I was singing it myself in the back in my mind. It was the first time I ever heard of a song like it, but my mind pretended like it knew it so fluently. _

Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face  
The kind you'd find on someone I could save  
If they don't put me away  
Well, it'll be a miracle

_ I felt terrified of my surroundings and I was not sure what was happening. I could not see anything, not even my hands, I just knew I was walking into the song and I was terrified that the ground below me could fall out right below me. _

Do you believe you're missing out  
That everything good is happening somewhere else?  
But with nobody in your bed  
The night's hard to get through

_It came apparent to me that the song was not being played, but rather sung by someone. I was not sure if the instrumentals were real. All I knew was the more I listened, the more pain I felt inside of my heart. My heart ached for this person. I wanted to know why he felt this way. I wanted to help him and to not make him feel left out. _

And I will die all alone  
And when I arrive I won't know anyone

_Tears welled up in my eyes. The heat that projected off of them stung my cheeks. I just wanted to find him, more than anything. _

Well, Jesus Christ, I'm alone again  
So what did you do those three days you were dead?  
'cause this problem's gonna last more than the weekend.

_"Where are you?" I cried out, my knees felt heavy. I was afraid that if I fell over on my knees that the struggle would keep me down. The song did not seize for my cries, but triumphed on. I continued to walk on, as quickly as I could even if it was treacherous. But, as the music became louder, so did the pain. _

Well, Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die,  
I'm a little bit scared of what comes after  
Do I get the gold chariot?  
Do I float through the ceiling?

_ At the end of the tunnel, I began to see a light peering out at me around the corner. A hope that I made me continue to taunt in front of me as it seemed the longest journey I have ever taken. I was finally going to be able to help him. _

Do I divide and fall apart?  
'cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark  
And the ship went down in sight of land  
And at the gates, does Thomas ask to see my hands?

_ I wrapped around the corner and my eyes trembled in fear for what I saw in the corner of that room. I felt strange, nearly unnatural and paranormal. My eyes shot wide open, I stared at the man in the cage and his sweet voice singing the song pierced through me like a thousand blades._

I know you're coming in the night like a thief  
But I've had some time alone to hone my lying technique  
I know you think that I'm someone you can trust  
But I'm scared I'll get scared and I swear I'll try to nail you back up

_His body was so filthy. It appeared that he was nearly beaten raw. He was scared, I knew he was. He was lonely; I felt the same thing as he did. I felt every hurt that was ever committed to him and it torn my heart as easy as paper. His orange hair was something I have seen before, something new but something familiar. However, my mind did not realize who it was until he slowly turned his head in my direction. Those amber eyes looked at me straight in the face, so emotionless. _

So do you think that we could work out a sign  
So I'll know it's you and that it's over so I won't even try

_ It was Kyo… Kyo Sohma. He continued to sing his song to me, so softly like he couldn't stop. It came straight from his soul. I felt myself shake, he knew I was shaking. His eyes looked down at the ground then back at me and as I began to walk closer to the cage that he was locked into, he became frighten. He became afraid, not like before, he was afraid for me. I felt it. It was so strong and I came running towards him, only to fall through the ground right before him. _

I know you're coming for the people like me  
We all got wood and nails  
And tongue-tied at hate factories  
We all got wood and nails  
And tongue-tied at hate factories…

_The song still continued, followed by this wretched laughter. Laughter I never heard before and I did not want to ever hear again. It ruined the pureness of the song he sang and it hurt a million times worse, just in a different kind of way. As I was consumed in darkness, the lyrics became harder to hear as it became overcome by the laughter. _

Just then, I woke up as the dream ended, well at least that is where I wanted it to end. I did not want to see my fate. I did not want to see Kyo Sohma in pain. I did not know where it came from, but luckily for me, I did not have to revisit the dream. I was wide awake and my alarm clock was blasting for me to get ready.

I got to school at the usual time, before everyone else except for one person. I entered the room to see Kyo Sohma sitting at his desk, slouched half way on his desk and half passed out. My mind immediately went back to the events of my dream, but I shook my head to get them out. It was just a weird dream, anyone could have been in his place, I just thought of him because he is new and he was strange.

I sat in my seat. He did not even notice that I walked in. My usual peaceful view was replaced constant glances over at him in curiosity. I tried judging him from what I imagined in my dream. But the overwhelming feeling just consumed me, I wish I would have walked around outside for awhile before coming in.

"Are you staring at me?" He turned around sharply, his eyebrow was perched up. There was a long pause, my eyes became wide open. "Jezz, it is just a question."

"Right… right… uh, I'm sorry."

Instant annoyance spread across his face, "You don't have to apologize. I was just asking you a damn question."

"Right, I'm sor…" His hand hit his face, "I'm not staring, I was just… uh… waiting for my friends to come."

"Okay, Jesus Christ." I felt sick to my stomach. I turned away from him and looked straight out of the window. The last two words, sounded just like how he sang them in my dream. It was frightening to me, even if it was not supposed to be a very frightening thing. I just sat here waiting for Uo-chan and Hana-chan to arrive and I tried to not even think of him in the same room.

"Okay, class, listen! For our next project, we are going to look into genocides that happened worldwide. You will have one partner, in which I will assign to you. You will have no in class time to do this, so figure out after class a meeting place for you both." I waited nervously to figure out who I was working with. Usually I would have teachers that would let us choose, so I hoped that I would either get Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Honda Tohru, you will be with Sohma Yuki," I felt distressed, but at least it could be worse. I noticed some girls whisper how unfair it was that I got chosen with him. I noticed Sohma-san turning, looking at me then smiling and waving.

"Honda-san, where would you like to meet?" Sohma-san stopped me after class was finished.

"It doesn't matter, your house or my house." I smiled at him, hoping that he would say his.

"How about your house? My house is going through some renovations right now. It isn't exactly the most ideal place for a group project."

I laughed nervously, I wondered how my aunt and cousin would treat him, I hope with the utmost respect. "Okay. That will be fine."

"Thank you, Honda-san. When do you want to meet?" He almost seemed too perfect in that moment. He was always able to catch my attention and make the words come out of my mouth come out with such great ease. Not like how the few times with Kyo Sohma came out, I wondered why they were so different. Sohma-san just knew how to make me feel at ease, like he was caring about the words that came out of my mouth even if they hardly had any meaning.

"Anytime is fine, just as long as it is easy for you."

Sohma-san smiled at me, "Tomorrow, after school?"

"That will be alright, Sohma-san. We can walk to my house then." He then walked out of the classroom. He always left a nice feeling behind.

**Jesus Christ – Brand New**


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked home with Sohma-san, I could not help but to notice that absolutely everything was perfect. He was easy to talk to as we just conversed about school and our project. I felt relaxed talking to Sohma-san, unlike how it was whenever Kyo Sohma talked to me. Also, the wind was just at the right breeze and no cloud was in the sky. I didn't feel nervous about Sohma-san. I didn't feel like I would mess up. I felt like he was listening to me so carefully even if it was not an important topic. He made me feel not boring and it meant a lot.

"Well, here it is." I pushed open the door and for that instance, I felt anxious. I entered the room, slowly. I made sure Sohma-san would get into the room before shutting the door.

"Is anyone home?" Sohma-san asked me quietly.

"I am not sure, my grandfather should be home," I replied in a louder manner, even though I did not mean to be as loud as it was.

"Tohru! Is that you?" I heard the sharp tone of my aunt's voice. She came out from the dining room. She looked either angry or annoyed at me. I glanced slightly at Sohma-san, seeing that he was taken back. I hoped that my aunt would make him feel welcomed. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry if I was intruding on something, but this is Sohma Yuki. He is working on a project at school with me. I told grandfather last night, I hope you don't mind." I stared at her, her eyebrows were perched together.

"I do mind, you should have known your grandfather had a doctor's appointment. You don't just show up with random people. You tell me before doing anything. How dumb can you be?" My aunt shot back, I felt myself get heated with nervousness and sweat. My smile still remained because I didn't want to cause anymore issues.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be okay, but I will know better for next time."

"Good, we don't need another rebel running around like your mother." My smile disappeared as I looked up at her with a shocked reaction. She was always being not so nice to me before, but never once did she take a shot at my mother. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sohma-san as stunned.

"I don't think that it is appropriate to insult the dead nor treat Honda-san with such rudeness," Sohma-san stated, my aunt looked angered as her eyebrows pointed together. "I know it is not my business to intrude, but I can't help it whenever you're treating such a lovely girl with such rudeness. It would be bad enough if she was alone, but when she is with a friend? That seems obscure, especially for a grown woman."

"Tohru, take this _boy _to your room and stay out of my sight. We will talk later about this."

"Yes, ma'am." I walked down the hallway with my hand hung slightly down. "My room is right here." I stepped aside for Sohma-san to walk inside then walked in myself. After I shut the door, I kept my body there for a good few seconds. I tried to master the strength inside of me to turn around to Sohma-san with the same usual smile.

"Honda-san?" He spoke up after moments of silence. I knew he was right behind me, but I feared that if I looked at him then I would begin crying. I did not want to upset him too. "Honda-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." I turned around and smiled, but I was weak and I knew that I would break soon if he asked again. "I am alright."

"Okay, Honda-san, let's try to get started then." I looked at him and he knew my eyes were telling him that I was appreciative that he did not ask again.

We started on our project, with no troubles. However, after the first ten minutes about writing about Pennhurst in America, we were already done. It was not a hard project, but I suppose our teacher believed that it would take longer to do for some individuals. I sat there with Sohma-san in silence, wondering what to do.

"No one is expecting my return until seven, do you mind if I stay here for a little bit longer? With that stubborn _Kyo_, I can hardly stand being home anymore." Sohma-san seemed agitated just by the thought of Kyo Sohma, I wondered why.

"It is no problem, Sohma-san, but I do have a question." Sohma-san looked up in me, waiting for me to continue. "If you don't mind me prying, why do you and Sohma Kyo despise each other up?"

"It has always been like that," he slouched himself halfway across my bed and for the first time I noticed that Sohma-san did not care about the words that were about to come out. "It was like we were destined to hate each other. He is kind of a disappointment."

"What do you mean, Sohma-san? He is just a teenager, I'm sure he will come to his prime."

Sohma-san shook his head lightly, his smile still continued on his face. "I don't expect you to understand, not that you aren't able to, some parts of it I have to leave out. It's an old family secret. But, basically, it is just destined that way. There is no changing it, no matter what Kyo won't be anything. He is like a pointless stray cat that wanders around."

"I guess I don't understand, but you should have more faith in him. People, who aren't likely to succeed, will find their way some day if they have faith in themselves. Maybe Kyo is just misunderstood and feels lonely. But, I apologize for prying."

"No, no. It is completely fine, but I have a question if you don't mind me prying." He let out a soft chuckle as he then propped up. "What is going on at home, Honda-san? You can be honest with me. I will make sure I can try to help as much as I can."

"It really is nothing," I laughed nervously.

"Please, Honda-san. You always show this smile at school like nothing is happening. Someone should know the truth and try to help you out as much as they can. I know that you would do the same for anyone else."

I breathed in and out for a moment, "after my mother died from that car accident, things just started to go bad. Of course it would be bad at first, I lost my mother but things just got tougher. My grandfather kindly let me live with him until I got out of high school. He helps me out a lot with everything. He treats me so kindly. I could never repay him in a million years. However, my aunt and cousin, they have different opinions of me. Whenever they moved in, they just did not like me. I don't know what I did. I try to do my best with everything."

I began tearing up, "I don't know how to fix it, I really don't, Sohma-san. I don't know what I did to be such a burden with everything. I try to clean everything I can and leave as early as possible so they don't have to bother with me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I feel so miserable here. I love my grandfather so much, but each day is as miserable as the first."

"Honda-san," his slender fingers touched my cheeks, wiping a single tear away. "If you truly feel that way, why don't tell your grandfather? You can make different living arrangements."

"My grandfather knows he tries to get them to stop while staying on even terms. Besides, I don't know where else to live. I have friends, but they have their own troubles and I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Come live with me," I looked up, in shock at Sohma-san. He even looked taken back that he suggested the idea.

"Live with you?"

He covered his mouth, "Uh, yes. Our home has big space, I know it might be strange, but you can't live here if you're miserable and you're living in abuse. You can even live away from us, so it would less uncomfortable."

"Only if I pay you, I don't have much, but I'm sure I can think of a way." I stood up, looking at this boy in front of me, wondering why he is even giving me a chance.

"No need, we will bring it up with my uncle. We will figure something out." He still seemed stunned at the own words that were coming out of his mouth, but I knew why he said it.

"Tohru-chan?" My grandfather's voice chimed as he then knocked on the door.

"Come in," I yelled back and he entered the room. "How was your doctor's appointment, grandfather?"

"Same as always, sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid it would affect your studies and keep your worrying. But who may this be?"

"This is Sohma Yuki, my partner in the project." My grandfather smiled, but he then looked down at the ground concerned. "What is it, ojii-chan?"

"I heard of another incident with your aunt and you. She sat out complaining about you, but I know that she is the one that attacks first. But, these fights have been getting heavy lately and I have noticed a decline in your happiness as well as school work. I'm not sure what to do anymore."

"Honda-san, if I may speak." Sohma-san spoke up.

"Go ahead."

"I know you don't know me, but you may know my family. If Honda-san is comfortable, she can come live with me. I witnessed what happened and I don't believe that such a nice girl should be stuck living in such conditions. Please, do not take that to offense, Honda-san."

"It has been an ongoing struggle with her aunt and cousin, I understand. Tohru-chan," my grandfather came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You can live wherever makes you happy, but do not think for a second that there's not at least one person who will always welcome you into this house while you are here."

"Thank you, ojii-chan, I will always remember that. I will always remember to visit you."

"You are a great girl, Tohru-chan, just like your mother."

Sohma-san and I left right at seven with a suitcase filled with my things. I did not have too much in my room when I first moved in and I was glad of that. "I'm glad that you gave me this opportunity, Sohma-san, I will never be able to repay you for your kindness." We walked on into the evening, trying to reach his home before dark.

**I will try to make the next one longer, please leave comments to tell me how I am doing or simply for suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes wandered the exterior of the Sohma's house, I felt amazed of how well it was constructed together. Sohma-san seemed nervous as we arrived and with a swift motion, he went inside. I did not follow him due to the fact I felt as if I was intruding through. Perhaps he was asking if I could stay or not and that is why he left me outside. My curiosity tempted me as I slightly looked into the window. I did not see anything but a tall, dark haired man wearing a pale gray kimono, I tried to read his lips but I could not make out anything.

I tried to imagine what it would be like living here. I wondered if Sohma-san had any females living at this house. If he didn't then what would people think if I was living with a house filled with males? Especially I would be living with highly eye appealing males that every girl in class had a crush on, except for Kyo Sohma. It was not that he was not attractive, he was very attractive. It was just his temper that people turned away.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I looked up to orange hair jumping off the roof and unto the ground. I let out a small partial-gasp, partial-scream as the boy jumped nearly fifty feet to the ground. I remember the dream, the cage and the agony, I winced away in pain but he didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" I asked him then looking at him as he straightened out his back and stood tall.

"Of course, now, what are you doing here? Are you one of _Yuki_'s crushes? I hope you know we don't tolerate stalkers around here, so if that is why you are here, I highly suggest that you leave right now." Kyo Sohma demanded to me in a sassy tone of voice.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Sohma-san is just helping me out with something."

"Like what?" His eyebrow shot straight up, I felt intimidated by his directness and questioning.

"Well, Sohma-san said I might be able to live with him for awhile," I laughed nervously and he stared at me with a blank expression.

"I'll be back," he ran right in the house as I stood outside. It was the pitch black of night and everything was silent except for the excessive arguing in the household. I wondered how much longer I would have to stay out here.

Suddenly then the door open, Sohma-san and the tall man walked out. "Is this the girl, Yuki?" The man asked, he seemed to be very serious. His brown eyes stared at me straightly in my eyes.

"Yes, sir, my name is Honda Tohru." I stood up straight and looked at him like he was looking at me. I did not want him to think I was some ditzy girl. I wanted him to think that I was a girl that he would nearly be proud of me staying at him.

"Aw, Tohru is such a cute name," then his attitude changed in a blink of an eye as he came closer to me then put his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him with shock and let out a nervous laught. "My name is Sohma Shigure and you are looking for residence at my home?"

"_Shigure_ get your hands off of her," Sohma-san shoved his hands away. Kyo Sohma appeared at the door in the distance looking at all of us. I could not tell what he was thinking with that sort of facial expression. Kyo Sohma was always confusing as I looked at him. It seemed like he was easy to figure out, 'an ill tempered teenage boy who does not know what he has until he loses it all' but it was not like that. I truly believed Kyo Sohma was just misunderstood. I knew that somehow and someway, the person who comes and truly loves Kyo Sohma will realize that he was not all the bad he makes himself out to be.

"Yes, I am looking to live at your home if you will let me."

Shigure chuckled, "Of course, anything for a pretty young la-"

"Pervert," Kyo Sohma coughed out and Shigure looked at him all sad like.

"Do not mind his rude comments, he isn't too pleasant and you will learn to hate it like I do." Shigure then turned back around, facing me. "Tohru, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to. Yuki told me about your situation."

"I have one condition though." They all looked at me in a bewildered manner trying to figure out what I could possibly want. "I have to pay monthly for rent, I don't have much but I will not live under your house as a free loader. I will even get a job if I have to."

"Oh, Honda-san, there is no need for that," Sohma-san chimed in.

"No, no. We don't want her to feel like a burden, Yuki. So, I do have one thing you can do that will equal the amount you have to pay to live here." Shigure Sohma stepped up in front of me. The seriousness came back across his face as he looked deeply into my eyes. "You have to clean around, make sure the house is tidy. A meal two to three times a day will be appreciative, but if you want to take a break and order out, then that is okay. Also, what is your size?"

"I can do that and why do you need my size?" I asked him, I notice how Sohma-san had an unsettling look on his face for what was about to come out of Shigure Sohma's mouth.

"So I can buy you an adorable maid's costume, of course!" His facial expression turned into a happy, childish one. I blushed wildly at the situation as a hard fist came down on his head.

"Please, treat Honda-san with respect!" Sohma-san stood up as Shigure Sohma lay down on the ground with pain and distress spread across his face. Sohma-san then turned around in a swift motion to the orange haired boy that was smiling amusingly "_Kyo." _

Kyo Sohma's expression seemed to change in that moment, as if the sound of Sohma-san's voice saying his name was the most putrid thing he had ever heard. "What?"

"Would you mind showing Honda-san to one of the vacant rooms?"

Kyo Sohma shrugged, "Whatever, sure." Kyo Sohma motioned me to follow him and I took small steps until he looked annoyed, then I quickly went over to him.

"Oh and Kyo?" Sohma-san spoke and we both turned around to look at him. "Be nice."

Kyo Sohma looked even more annoyed then he did before. He walked me to the second floor and slid open the door to show a medium sized room. It was plain colors, had a small bed as well as desk with a chair and a nightstand.

"Here it is," Kyo Sohma groaned as we entered the room.

"It is really nice, I'm really happy to live here Sohma-san." I smiled at him and I hoped that he would do the same, but it was like he could not even look at me straight in the face.

"Don't call me that, just call me Kyo," he replied.

"Kyo, okay. Well, I'm glad you are okay with me living here."

"I never said I was okay with it," he corrected but for a moment, he looked at me. He noticed that I got my feelings hurt a little bit. For the first time, I noticed that Kyo caught himself from being rude and tried to fix it. "But, I do not mind you living with us at all. I do have a favor though."

"Of course, anything!" I looked up at him and he seemed to blush just ever so slightly. I noticed that I was a little bit too close to him, and perhaps that is what made him nervous.

He took a small, hardly noticeable step away from me. "Uh, even though you live with us now, it does not mean you can get close to us. I think you know what I mean by that, but if you don't then just plain and simple, do not get intimately close with us physically. I just know that Shigure wouldn't like that at all."

"Yes, of course. It would be highly inappropriate for me to do such a thing."

"Okay, good, just as long as we are all on the same terms. That should be it though that is a necessity. I'm going to go now though. You should try to get some sleep if you are going to be cleaning."

"Of course, have a nice night, Kyo!" I thought I saw him smile slightly, but I could not tell if it was actually was. He slid open the door then walking out he disappeared behind the sliding door.

I let out a huff as I then plopped down on the bed, today was a rough day and I was getting pretty exhausted. Also, I wanted to show the Sohmas how appreciative I was to live here with them. I changed into my night clothes then lay down on the bed. The sheets covered my entire body and I could not help but to notice how comfortable the bed was. I was blessed to simply be in this house and I could not wait to see how the Sohmas lived.

"Honda-san, may I come in?" I heard Sohma-san's voice come out from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Sohma-san let me just turn on the light." He opened the door and stepped in, then closing the door behind him. He turned around and faced me. "I hope Kyo did not give you any issues."

"No, not at all, he was perfectly fine. He was polite." Sohma-san seemed to chuckle at that statement.

"Well, that is unusual, but good. Is everything going okay so far?" He questioned me. He seemed like he had something heavy on his chest, something that he was worried about.

"Yes, I am really glad that I am living here. It is such a beautiful place. I can't believe that this is all happening. It seems unbelievable, but I will get started on that cleaning tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to worry about that, Shigure is not really keen on cleanliness. He is basically as dirty as a mutt."

"No, I must. All of you gave me this opportunity to live here, I would not mess that up at all. I do not want to be a burden to any of you. I just really want to help you guys and get to know you all. I want to become friends with you all. Your family is something I have never seen before and it is interesting if you ask me. You guys are just different."

"How are we different?"

"I am not sure if I can explain it correctly, but there is just something different about you guys. Something new, that I am not used to but I have yet to figure it out. It isn't a bad different though, the way I sense it, it is a good different. But, I have to tell you something weird."

"What is it, Honda-san?"

"I had this weird dream about Kyo two nights ago, it was so unusual, I do not know how to explain it but I remember it so vividly, but every time I see him I just think of it."

"Can you try to? Perhaps I can help you with this." He shifted a little bit, like he was uncomfortable.

"Well, I was not sure where I was at. I just woke up on the ground with this song being sung in the far distance. I tried to follow the voice that was singing this song and eventually I got there. It was Kyo and he was trapped in this cage. His skin looked raw, painfully raw. I tried to get close to him to help him, but he became frighten. All the sudden, I was falling and I could still hear this song being sung and followed by this horrid laughter. I thought it was just about him because I saw him for the first time. But, now it is like every time I am close to him, I see him in this cage. It feels so weird."

Sohma-san looked either confused or blown away, he coughed slightly and turned away to reply to me. "That is a weird dream, a very weird dream. I would just ignore it and not worry about. You can see that Kyo is fine now."

"I know, I know. I am really trying to and it seems like it is fading away. I will try to just wipe it out of my mind, thank you so much. But, where is Kyo?"

"No problem, Honda-san. He has a room, somewhere close to here, but he usually hangs out and falls asleep on the roof. But, don't worry about that, you should really get some sleep and if I am up then I will help you clean. Just don't worry about a thing." He leaned over to be and pecked me on the head with his lips. For the quick second I felt them on my bare skin, they felt soft and nice as they brushed across. A blush spread across from his face and he quickly pulled away. He covered his face as his face turned bright red. "I'm sorry. I really do not know what that was about. It was very inappropriate."

He then left quickly and I looked down completely stunned. However, it was replaced by a small smile that spread across my face as I thought about it. I wondered why he did that, perhaps he cares about me a lot. I haven't had anyone do that to me since my mother passed away. I just wondered why he felt so embarrassed about it afterwards. It left me with an easy and good night sleep with a strange but nice dream.

_Kyo Sohma was the name that filled up my mind as I entered the dream and the only name I heard in my head. I closed my eyes and opened them back up to see that we were in a nice ballroom style. My hair was nicely curled and a dress that I knew I could never afford. It was widely poufy on the bottom and a silvery blue that had the right touch of elegance. I looked around and saw no one that I knew, just blank faces and blank expressions. Then someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and I looked up to see that it was Kyo. _

_In my mind, I was shocked but it differed from my facial expression in the dream. I was happy to see Kyo. Kyo had his usual messy orange hair nicely down as he wore a tux. "Would you like to dance, Tohru?" Dream Kyo spoke just like Kyo did, just with a tad more politeness I knew he had inside of him. _

"_Of course, I took his hand and he led me into the middle of the dance floor." This was all really nice and being with him, it was nice. He held me close and the only thing that crossed my mind during it was wondering if we were a couple in this dream. He kissed my neck softly and whispered in my ear, "Tohru." _

"_Yes?" I reply back to him and he looks at me straight in the eyes. His fiery eyes were filled with passion. I could not help but to fill so romantically attached to Kyo in such a strong way._

"_You have to save me," he said with a blank expression._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him, my expression was filled with confusion._

"_In a short time, you will figure out. But, you have to save me Tohru. You are the only one who can, you have to save me. I know you can do it." He grabbed my face gently with one hand and he smiled at me. He was filled with hope, something I knew saw in the real Kyo. _

"_I don't even know what to save you from, Kyo." I shook my head, trying to put in slowly done, but he brought it right back up. _

"_Yes, you do. I promise you will know eventually. But, please save me and end my suffering. Break the curse that I was forced upon."He grabbed my hand, looking at it. "I know you can, Tohru. You were destined to break the curse."_

I woke up suddenly and I appeared at the clock that read one in the morning. I struggled to get back to sleep, in wondering if I would find out what I was saving Kyo from. But, it was probably just a stupid dream. _"He usually hangs out and falls asleep on the roof"_ I remembered Sohma-san saying. Perhaps if it was a peaceful place for him, then it would be the same for me. Maybe, if he would let me, then I can talk to him about these dreams. I eventually got up and walked to the door and tried to listen if anyone was walking around. I then crept outside to see a ladder next the house. I propped it up against the house, then climbed up to the roof. I wondered if Kyo always just jumped off like he did earlier. It seems quite dangerous.

As I reached the high point, I peeked out to see a silhouette laying there. I could not tell if he was awake or sleeping, so I walked along the roof very slowly. I felt nervous up here, feeling at any given moment I would fall off. I wondered how Kyo felt so relaxed up here knowing that he might slide off, but as I felt the warm breeze brush across of my cheeks, I felt tranquility.

"What are you doing up here?" Kyo jumped up in surprise, nearly losing his balance but then catching himself. "You can get hurt up here, you stupid girl."

"Uh, I'm sorry. Sohma-san just told me that… uh, never mind… I'm sorry… I didn't know that it was… I'll just go." I tried backing away quickly, I felt bad for disturbing him like this. It was weird of me to do such of thing, especially considering it was one in the morning. I laughed nervously and not even paying attention to what was behind me.

I felt my pajama bottoms getting caught on a nail sending myself flying backwards off the roof. "Tohru!" I notice him running across the roof, trying to reach out to save me from falling in the shrubs. But, it was too late and we both flung off the roof, he caught him somewhere semi-close to the ground. I only knew that because whenever I felt his warm chest against mine, it was followed by a thud and a poof.

I felt confused and scared. I was not injured because Kyo broke my fall. But, I could not see anything in the smoke. I felt confused of why it was even there as I coughed. "Kyo? Are you okay? Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did this on my first night here. You must want me go-"

"Shut up, I am fine." The smoke cleared as I looked around for Kyo, but he was nowhere in sight. I looked around crazily only to see a small cat with the same orange color brushing off his fur, "this is a mess, holy shit."

"Uh, Kyo… I think there is something wrong with you." I stepped away from the talking cat.

"What are you talking about? I'm just cleaning off my fur, it is no bi-" He then stopped in mid sentence.

"Kyo… why are you a cat?" The shock took awhile to settle in, but it all hit me whenever he tried to speak again. "You are a cat."

"Tohru, please don't freak out, this is normal for us.

"Normal, ha! YOU ARE A CAT. Kyo, how long has this been going on? Have you seen a doctor or a vet? I can call one right now, I think someone will take us this hour?"

I quickly picked up Kyo, "Hey! What are you doing? Stop put me down. You can't just manhandle me like this. I don't want to hurt you Tohru, but I am about to transform and I would appreciate if you would put me down this instant."

I stopped running around, searching for a phone. "You transform into more things? This is ridiculous!"

"No, back into a human and for a girl like you, it won't be too pleasant. Now, please, I'm begging you… put me down." I set him down. "Now, turn around." All I heard was a poof and the big smoky cloud came back over me. I felt scared and strange.

"What is going on down here? Is it a lover's quarrel already?" I heard Shigure Sohma's voice chime done as he stepped downstairs.

"Shigure, wake up Yuki, we have some explaining to do." As Shigure Sohma approached the downstairs fully, he stared at both of us in shock then ran back downstairs. "It's okay to turn back around." Kyo was now in a kimono and he looked annoyed with me.

"I'm so sorry. I really did not expect you to turn into a cat." He seemed like he was feeling a variety of emotions; amused, worried, and annoyed. I did not know how to react or what was even going on. But, somehow I trusted that the Sohmas would have some sort of explanation for all of this.

"Yeah, I get it. We just got to figure out what to do with you now." He paced back and forth in the room, trying to think of something.

"Figure out what to do with me?" I looked at him, sort of in a scared way.

"Just wait for it," he tried to look at me in reassurance, but it made me feel more nervous.

**I hoped that you guys enjoyed Tohru's first night at the Sohma's house, in the next chapters are where it will really differ from the manga. So, please leave me a review with suggestions or whatever you want. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Has a very slow middle part that might make you bored out of your mind, but I assure you, the ending of this chapter will be worth it. **

The truth did not seem anything like reality. It felt like I was on the brink of a folktale and losing my mind completely. It seemed like the truth with how they spoke, but it was such a bizarre thing to even think about. They all looked at me with curiosity filled eyes that plead me to speak. I just had to figure out how to respond without making a bigger mess.

"Honda-san, it is okay to say whatever you are thinking of. Just please say something before I lose my mind," Sohma-san begged me. He was so close to my face, trying to pull me out of my trance and as his cool breath hit my face, it made me finally respond somehow.

I nodded my head in confusion. "I don't understand, so it's like a curse?" I asked him even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, Honda-san, it is a dreadful curse. I know it hard to believe, but it is the truth." Sohma-san touched my hand slightly and once again we were sunken back into silence. It must have been more painful for them then it was for me.

_"I know you can, Tohru. You were destined to break the curse."__ My mind reminded me of the dream. I looked immediately at him and he looked back into my eyes. I wondered how he felt about me knowing. He did not show any facial expression._

_"Well, it is a curse and you can't help it." They all waited for me to continue, I felt nervous without having anything else to say. "I am okay with it, it will be hard to adjust and I won't tell anyone. I promise. I will never create havoc to any of you or your families. But, if you don't want me to live here anymore then I completely understand." _

_"No, that will not be necessary, Tohru. You can still live in this household. I understand that everything was an accident. Can you please go upstairs as we sort this out?" Shigure asked and I took steps away from all of them then up the steps. _

_"Kyo, why would even let Honda-san get in that kind of situation? What do you think you were pulling? You always ruin everything like this and Honda-san could have gotten severely hurt," I heard Sohma-san lash out at him, I jumped slightly at his remarks as it was loud and unpleasant. _

_"She followed me up there. I didn't want her to get hurt, but whatever, I am leaving. Obviously you should have known that she would have found out this curse sooner or later, so to be honest, I could care less. This was your fault." I imagined Kyo's face as it was filled with anger. I could not simply go back to my room without knowing if they were going to be alright or not. _

_"I was not going to leave her in that house. I actually have a caring bone in my body, unlike you. You only think of yourself, you are truly a pathetic little cat. Stay away from her and that's final." _

_"Whatever, not too much of a loss anyway," Kyo growled. I noticed him coming closer to the steps as I quietly ran up stairs. I shut my door and I heard his feet walk up the steps. Tears welled up into my eyes painfully as they leaked out and down my face. I never met to upset Kyo so much and I already felt like a nuisance to this household. I walked over to my bed and laid down in attempt to get comfortable. It was already three in the morning and I knew I should be trying to get to sleep so I can make this alright. _

I did not dream of anything that rest of the night due to pure exhaustion. I woke sometime in the early morning, only getting a few hours of sleep but I was ready. I got changed into a simple pale yellow button up dress and tied my hair back. I walked down the steps, quietly. I tried not to wake anyone as I took a look around the downstairs. In simple terms, everything was filthy as if they did not know how to take care of themselves.

"You can do this, Tohru." I prepped myself as I would begin near three hours straight of cleaning. I started at the piles of dishes that seemed to have a rotting smell on them and finished making the outside looking presentable with no weeds or anything that made it look unappealing before it began to rain. I started cooking breakfast for the rest of the time, but I still had time for myself before having to do anything else with the food. I felt my legs quiver with exhaustion as I took a seat on the couch. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and I was glad someone was up. Perhaps it would be Sohma-san and we could talk more about last night.

"What is all this? I can't even tell I even woke up in my own house," I heard Shigure's voice. He walked into the living room and smiled at me. "Tohru, you did all of this? It isn't seven a clock yet."

"I'm sorry about last night, Sohma-san. I honestly did not mean to force myself to know the family secret and I know you rather me not know. I just wanted to show my appreciation since I have caused so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. We have decided not to report it. It goes against what our family is, but it seems the most logical. If anyone asks what you are doing living here, just say that you are maid and no more. Trust me. It will do more good than it will to us," he stated. "Oh and Tohru, just call me Shigure."

I look deeply into his eyes with fear of what he was talking. It was something I knew must have laid heavy on his mind, however I did not want to speak of it anymore. "I understand," I simply said.

"Honda-san, this is excellent." I heard Sohma-san come out. His eyes were still showing that he was tired, but his pale grayish purple hair was still neatly made. He still looked elegant despite the early morning. "What is that smell?"

"I have breakfast cooking for you," I said in joy.

"Oh, Tohru, you melt my heart with your kindness," Shigure held his hands to his chest, gripping on his kimono.

"May I help you, Honda-san?" Sohma-san asked me.

"I should be fine as of right now, but you can set the table if you wish." I handed him napkins and chopsticks that he set out on the table.

"Okay, Honda-san. I was hoping to go out with you earlier so we could buy some things, but with this rain, I don't think so," Sohma-san told me with a pinch of silence.

"It is okay, maybe tomorrow morning." I went back into the kitchen to broil the fish more and steam the rice. As I got the plates partially finished, I looked upstairs for any signs for Kyo. I thought I should wake him for breakfast. I took quick steps up the stairs, trying to make sure I was able to go downstairs in time before the food would burn. "Kyo," I called out as I looked into his room.

He was rolled up in his blankets. Although I did not want to wake him, also I did not want to make him hate me even more. However, the way he was laying down seemingly in pain, I could not help but to walk closer to his bed. His bare back lay out in eye's view. I could not help but to worry about him and what was going on. I touched him gently and I noticed the heat that radiated off of him.

"Kyo… I'm sorry to wake you, but I made breakfast and I thought you would want some." He looked over to me with weak eyes and flipped over to my direction. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to bother you."

"It's fine. The rain just makes me feel weak." He touched my hand that was lying on his bed but then quickly removed it from mine. I felt a blush go over my face that moment that he touched it.

"I'm sorry about last night," I told him. He groaned then turned away from me and I realized he did not want to speak of it for some reason. "I will be back up in a few minutes."

I walked out of there and back down the steps to see that the rice was done steaming. I finished up the plates and brought them out to the anticipating Sohma-san and Shigure. I set down their plates to them. "I'm going to bring up the food to Kyo and eat with him, so he isn't eating alone."

"You don't have to pretend you like him, Honda-san," Sohma-san seemed to snap a bit.

"I do like Kyo, he does not deserve to eat alone while he is sick," I then walked out of the room.

"You don't have to be so jealous, Yuki," I heard Shigure say. Jealous? I wonder of what could possibly make Sohma-san jealous.

I made Kyo's and my plate and carefully brought it up to him. "Kyo, I brought up the breakfast."

He seemed to groan and faced me, "Why did you bring up two plates?"

"I am eating with you, of course. Sohma-san has Shigure and it isn't fair that you get to eat alone." I smiled at him as he then sat up and taking the plate from me, instantly digging in. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He shook his head and I climbed on his bed.

"Thank you," Kyo stopped eating to say and I gave off a small giggle.

"So, why does the rain make you weak?" I asked taking a bite out of the fish.

"I guess being part cat means that you are genetically engineered to hate the rain and everything about it. It just makes my bones weak and my bones feel all groggy."

"That must be hard. I'm sorry you are that way, but I'm glad I can keep you company on a day like this. Hopefully we will have more, Kyo, I like getting to know you." A blush spread across his face and he looked down into the bed. I wondered what he was thinking of or how he felt. I hoped that this attempt would begin a friendship between Kyo and me.

"Why?" He questioned in pure curiosity, I looked at him in pain sort of. Why wouldn't someone want to get to know him? This could not be the first time someone felt interest in him.

"You are hiding something within you. I know this hard exterior is no where compared to your interior. Like, you said you're part cat and you have the same characteristics as one. Cats always have that 'I can handle everything' exterior, but you know that if you catch them in the right moment then they can be delectable creatures."

He looked surprised, but acted like he ignored what I said, I just knew that in his eyes that he appreciated my comments more than he could even fathomed. We finished our breakfast in peace and I looked out the window at the sun light peeking over the mountains.

"The rain should be stopping soon and perhaps we could do something today?" I saw Kyo's lips seem to curl up at the invitation, but it faded quickly away.

"Is Yuki going to be there?"

"Well, of course. You guys should try to understand each other." The facial expression on Kyo's face looked like the very idea was unbearable. I know that if Kyo and Sohma-san both got to know each other, they would see similarities. But, the zodiac already brainwashed them to leave out the cat and completely think that he is pointless. However, I did not think Kyo was pointless, he just needed to try to be a part of them. "Or it can be just you and me. You might not be used to going places with Sohma-san yet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want to do." I beamed at him in happiness. It did not take long to see what Kyo's true emotions were if you just spent a few hours with them.

"Let me wash your dishes and we will head out." I picked up his dish then I walked down the steps to wash it. I noticed Sohma-san cleaning his dishes. "Sohma-san, I could have gotten those!"

"It is no problem, Honda-san, I insist." Sohma-san smiled at me and somehow I knew that he was bothered by the fact that I spent time with Kyo, but I knew that he had nothing to worry about. "What are you planning on doing today, Honda-san?" Sohma-san asked as he whipped off a dish dry.

"Kyo and I are going into town. I had to convince him, but eventually he accepted after awhile." Yuki smiled a bit, it seemed like it was painful for him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Honda-san, I hope you both have a good time. But, let's do something when you both come back? Perhaps watch a movie, just you and me."

I looked at him with a small blush spread slightly across my face, "that sounds… fun, I would love that. I'll pick up a movie and some lunch whenever I am out." For a second, I believed that a small blush was across his face, but I moved too fast up the steps to see it. "Kyo," I called out. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He slid his door open to me. "But, I am guessing you aren't yet?"

I looked down at my messy dress that was on me and a hint of embarrassment came over me as I quickly went into my room, "I'll be out in a second." I changed into a pastel blue dress and the static made it hung tightly to my knees. I put matching ribbons in my hair and looked myself in the mirroring, making sure I looked at the slightest presentable before I came back out in the hallway to see Kyo standing there watching me walk up to him.

"I'm all ready to go." We exited the Sohma residence walking our way into town. "First, I think I'm going to pick up some groceries and you can help me with that."

He seemed quiet throughout the entire walk, however I did not mind. He seemed sort of glad that he was out of the house and I was glad that he wasn't miserable. I could not help how his orange hair swooped down over his eyes as he walked. His shit clung tightly to his chest showing off the indents on his chest. His eyes were hard to read, but I believed that they showed off relaxation. It made a blush spread slightly across my face and I smiled a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked me, one eye brow propped up as he looked down on me.

"I am just glad that I am here with you and you came here with me, you have made this day pretty good so far." He did not reply nor say anything after that. He just looked away from me and hid his true emotion, as usual. I did not mind though.

We got into a grocery store after walking for a bit. People from school saw us and some gave us mixed looks, however I did not mind. Kyo helped me out with picking out food, but as soon I put leeks into my list, he threw them away with a disgusted look. I was excited to go back home and make the dinner for the Sohmas. I also picked up the most interesting movie I could find at the market for Sohma-san and me. As soon as we were about to go out of the market, we ran into Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Tohru! We came to visit you at your grandfather's house, but he said you didn't live there anyway. What the hell?" Uo-chan abruptly said without a greeting. I looked at her nervously as Kyo stared at him. "You are living with this kid?!"

"Well, yes. The Sohmas have been kind enough to let me stay with them during this time, but it is okay. I'm alright there." I laughed nervously as Hana-chan and Uo-chan seemed to examine Kyo. He looked annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about this one? He does not seem as respectful as that other Sohma boy." Uo-chan stated and I noticed Kyo's face turning red.

"I'll have you know that I'm much better than that _rat_!" Kyo stated with a growl under his breath.

"Oh, are you now? Yuki seems like such a better person than you, in my opinion." Uo-chan seemed like she was enjoying his anger.

"No! I am, you don't know anything about that _Yuki_ that you seem to adore so much." People in the market seemed to look at the feud that was going and I got more nervous than I did before.

"I don't know. You don't seem like you are good enough for our little Tohru."

"Whatever, I am out of here." He stormed off out of the market, slamming the door shut and Uo-chan looked content.

"He left you all alone, doesn't seem like a respectful guy to me," Uo-chan mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for me.

"Oh, Kyo is fine. He just has a temper. I should probably go after him," I replied trying to look to see if I could see him anymore.

"Fine, fine," Uo-chan waved her hand as if to make sure it was okay if I left.

"But, Tohru… make sure you invite us over to make sure it is a suitable household for you, we don't want to worry about you." Hana-chan said and I nodded. I ran out of the store and looked around at the streets, not seeing Kyo anywhere. I felt nervous about him and I hoped that he would make it home okay. After struggling to keep all the groceries together in my hands, I decide to go back to the Sohma's residence.

"How could you leave her all alone, especially with groceries?" I heard Sohma-san's voice ring out in anger.

"I'm not her babysitter and I won't sit there being harassed by her dumb friends. It isn't my problem." I stopped on the porch, feeling a bit of guilt for the extra trouble I caused Kyo.

"Well, that's final. Don't go out with her anymore if you aren't even going to make sure she can get back home safe and sound. I wonder how she is feeling right now about you."

"I don't care how she feels about me, why would I? She is absolutely nothing to me. Now, just leave me alone." I heard Kyo storming to the door and slamming it open just for our eyes to meet. His angered eyes seemed to soften and he looked shocked. "T-Tohru."

I put on a fake smile to try to cover up the pain that I was feeling, "It is alright, Kyo. I apologize for Uo-chan. These groceries weren't too hard to carry home, I promise you." He did not say anything but brush past me. I felt like all of my efforts of making him like me were completely useless. I was just as a burden to him as I was to my other family.

"Honda-san, let me help you with these." Sohma-san came running to me, taking the groceries from my hands. "Let's just order in today and you can just relax. I know it must have been hard to carry these."

"Not at all, I can cook."

"I insist on just ordering something, please?" He pleaded with me and I just nodded my head.

Whenever Shigure left some inappropriate comments and went to bed, Sohma-san suggested that we would watch the movie. "I picked up the most interesting movie I could find and I believe it is sort of a romantic, if that is okay with you."

"It is absolutely perfect, Honda-san." We took seats on the coach watching the romantic movie unfold. It was comfortable yet exciting. We would accidentally get close to each other by just get comfortable. Our hands would touch every once in awhile and it would be awkward yet thrilling. I felt nervousness whenever I sat next to him and it was strange and once the movie ended my eyes met him. "Did you like the movie, Honda-san?"

"Yes, it was very cute." I smiled at him and a long moment of silence was all that was left. Our eyes connected and he seemed to smile at me. I wasn't sure if it was the romantic movie that inspired his next action, but he touched my cheek softly.

"You know, you are a very sweet girl Honda-san and I always knew that before you lived with us. I always wanted to talk to you, but honestly, I was nervous to because of your friends." His fingers caressed my cheek and they felt softly. I felt the weight of the world on my chest and I simply could not speak. "I know it might be straight forward, but every since you got here, I just wanted to do this."

It was like a slow motion since and every fiber of my being anticipated for the moment that he was plant his lips on my mind. They felt so soft and he felt passionate behind them as his hand moved away from my cheek to the back on my head. I wanted to get close to him and to pull him closer to me, to be bold but I couldn't. I felt that he wanted to as well, but he simply couldn't as well. All he could do is stay the distance that he was at because he was afraid and I was afraid, that if he got closer, it would break a perfect kiss up.


End file.
